Call of Danmaku: Scarlet Ops
by FushiaHome
Summary: Captain Price and Soap travel to Gensokyo in order to evade U.S Forces. There they become entangled with the locals, namely the Scarlet variety. Things become worse when the U.S Forces show up in Gensokyo and learn about the spellcards.


This is the first "fan fiction" I have ever written, so review this story accordingly.

It's not going to be easy to write the rest of this story. I mean, it's like combining Poetry with Nuclear Physics. I really don't know what I was thinking when I came up with this, but I've seen a lot more obscure crossovers out there, so...yeah. And don't just expect this to be a one chapter story; I have a lot more I'm going to write about, so be aware.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Price uneasily surveyed Soap's injuries as he roughly tied the final bandage around the biggest wound. It was amazing how tough Soap was, enduring so much intense pain, without even saying a word.

_"Nikolai, we gotta get Soap outta here."_

_"Da - I know a place."_

"Well let's move; the search parties will be here soon." Price said grimly.

Captain Price set down Soap in one of the back seats of the helicopter and buckled him up. He then proceeded to sit down next to Nikolai in the cockpit. He leaned back comfortably in his chair and watched Nikolai talking into the radio. He was speaking in Russian, so Price had no idea what he was saying. Price turned on the safety of his M4A1 and placed it beside his seat.

After a few seconds, Nikolai hung up the radio and turned to Captain Price. "Ready for liftoff!" Nikolai yelled, trying to talk over the loud whir of the helicopter blade. He flipped a few switches and grabbed the controls, as the Little Bird took off into the distance. Price watched as the crash site slowly faded away into the obscurity of the sandstorm.

And just like that, it was all over. The two of them beat Shepherd against all odds, outnumbered, and outgunned. General Shepherd, soon to be the most powerful man in the world, was dead and Price wasn't. His truth would become written, and Shepherd's would be lost forever. Shepherd was a traitor who provoked a global conflict between two of the most powerful nations in the world in a treacherous attempt to glorify himself as a war hero. He saw to it that one of his own men were killed in order to indicate U.S involvement in a terrorist attack against Ultranationalist Russia.

This was an incredibly risky move, especially since there was no way to predict how Russia would respond to the attack. Heck, for all he knew they might just end up in a nuclear war, but it was better than nothing. And he was right. After the counterattacks on American soil the world began to listen to his story . They began to feed his lie. Shortly after, he was named Supreme Commander of all US Forces and given a blank check. At that point, Shepherd was certain he could erect the United States into the strongest military nation on earth, essentially avenging himself from five years ago, when he lost thousands of his best marines in a nuclear blast. But there was still a problem, as there often is in any good fabrication. Something that could, in theory, turn his whole operation upside down.

Deniability.

His plan was not entirely foolproof. Elsewhere, there still existed evidence with the potential to expose the truth about him, his operation, and his lies. The members of Task Force 141 were the only ones who knew about the death of Private First Class Joseph Allen in the terrorist attack and the other hired guns involved, Makarov included.

They contained missing link, it was evident that this was one loose end he couldn't leave hanging; Something had to be done and fast, in order to forever secure his place as Commander in Chief. He assigned the Task Force to ransack Makarov's safe house and gather any intelligence that might indicate him as the one who planned the attack. At the time, Shepherd and the Task Force were working together. They were supposed to be allies, but Shepherd was only using them. Needless to say, once TF141 had finished extracting the intel, there was no further use for them.

Captain Price and Soap barely escaped Sheperd's trap in the boneyard. The other TF141 members were not so lucky.

Afterwards, Soap and Price learned the whereabouts of Shepherd, and began to hunt him down to avenge their squadmates. After raiding his compound and a long pursuit they were able to catch up to him. One brutal fight later, Price and Soap finally stood victorious. But just barely. Both men were incredibly fatigued, injured and were nearly out of ammunition.

As it is said, history is written by the victor. However, neither side had won..._yet_. Soap was badly damaged from the fight, and the United States was sure to be in outrage for murdering their Commander and war hero. For now, they would simply have to lay low, until they had a chance explain everything. Yes, he just needed to elude the authorities a little while longer and...then..., he thought to himself, ...then he would be able to begin a better, more powerful Task Force and continue the hunt for Makarov.

"It will be a couple of hours before we reach our destination." Nikolai said in his usual Russian accent.

Price took this as an invitation to fall asleep. Actually, he really didn't have a choice in the matter. He was immensely tired from fighting an entire army of Shadow Company and he knew he could trust Nikolai with flying the helicopter. After all, he did save him from any possible search parties that might have shown up at the crash site. He moved his hat over his eyes and laid his head back on the seat, falling asleep within seconds.

He had a terrible dream of Shepherd coming back to life and stabbing him repeatedly with a knife in front of an American audience. "No! Don't listen to him! Everything he says is a lie!" He could see that nobody in the crowd would listen to him, they were to intent on congratulating Shepherd. Then he turned around to Price and pulled out his signature weapon, the .55 magnum. "This is only the beginning!" He said. "Together we will eliminate our enemies, and erect America into the one, and only, global superpower!" The crowd erupted in cheers. He pointed the pistol at Price's head, locked the hammer into place, and pulled the trigger.

He awoke from his nightmare suddenly with a terrible headache and noticed it was already night time. The whir of the helicopter was still loud as ever. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his digital watch. 1:33, it said. The helicopter had landed, still on, but Nikolai was no longer in the pilot's seat and the door was left open. He reached down to pick up his hat, which had fallen on the floor.

"We're there." Nikolai said as he poked his head into the helicopter. "Do you want me to wait for you here?"

"No thanks, I said this was a one way trip." Price yelled, trying to talk above the loud helicopter.

"Well, I'd better at least tell you where you're going."

Price stood up and walked to the back of the helicopter where Soap was seated.

"How's it going?"

"I've been better." Soap replied cynically.

"C'mon, we're almost there; get up." Price said in a stern voice.

Soap grabbed onto Price as he was thrown over his shoulder. He stepped out of the helicopter slowly, taking extra precaution so as not to accidentally drop Soap. The leaves from underneath them made a crunching sound as they jumped down. Soap could see it was too dark to see anything, much to his discomfort, but he could at least tell that they had landed in some sort of forest. The grass around them was swaying in the breeze of the helicopter, and leaves were being thrown about. The trees were of average height, with long branches that extended out to meet the neighboring tree. Price spotted Nikolai a little distance away with a flashlight, presumably scouting the area.

"Allright mate, what's the plan?" He said, approaching Nikolai.

Nikolai then explained to Price that he was at the entrance to the Hakurei Shrine, and that he needed to wait until a portal opened up to reach a magical land called Gensokyo. "It's up there, just go up those steps and you'll see it."

Price couldn't believe his ears. He really wanted to pretend he didn't hear that. "What the fuck is the matter with you?" Soap was about to say the exact same thing.

"You will see soon enough." Nikolai said confidently. Had it been any other person, Price would have killed them and stolen the helicopter already, but Nikolai was his friend and they trusted each other. Besides, if Nikolai had wanted them dead, he probably would have left them at the crash site. But the idea of traveling to a magical land to escape from the U.S? Never had he heard of such a far-fetched plan in his entire life.

"Is this all really necessary?" Price asked nervously.

"Da, it is when you're on the most powerful nation's top ten most wanted. They're probably in Afghanistan now, searching for you." Nikolai turned back toward the helicopter as if he forgot something.

"Good point mate, but what do I do when I'm inside?" Price inquired.

"Just ask for someone named Eirin, she is a nurse and will be able to help you."

Nikolai leaned inside of the Little Bird to get a look at the dashboard. "I'm running low on fuel so I cannot stay any longer. I wish you best of luck, my friend." He said cheerily.

"Well thanks for your help, mate. I owe you one...again." To be honest, Price lost count of how many favors they owed each other.

Nikolai gave them some extra ammunition magazines, a heartbeat sensor, some batteries, and two canteens full of water. Then he jumped back up into the helicopter cockpit and after pressing a few buttons, waved to them and took off, leaving them alone and in silence at the mystical Hakurei Shrine.

"This belongs to you, sir." Captain Price said, handing Soap his knife back.

* * *

><p>*Radio Transmission*<p>

"Alpha Kilo 4 to Command, we have finished searching the crash site, the two fugitives have fled the area."

"This is Command, any evidence of where they might have gone?"

"We found clues that indicate they may have acquired aerial transport, no specific details at this time, over."

"Roger, we're sending an investigation team to your position."

"Solid copy. Alpha Kilo 4 out."

END Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Ok, does <em>anyone<em> want to give me some advice before I screw this story up big time?

And yes, I'm fully aware I didn't really "crossover" into Touhou yet, but don't worry; It's on the way. Also if you see any spelling or gramatical errors, let me know.


End file.
